


Grace

by nascence



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nascence/pseuds/nascence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Joannael ficlet. Not all falling stars are angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

Not all falling stars are angels, it seems. But this angel can't help but think of heaven every time she looks up at the stars.

It's hard to find places where you can actually see the night sky these days. Even in the countryside, light from the city blots out the weaker members of the constellations. Still, it was worth coming all this way to witness this.

“Good luck,” Anna whispers to the falling meteors, just in case there's a brother or sister among their number. Seated on the rock face, she watches every one of them fall, and eventually vanish. She wonders if any of them make it to the ground, or if they all dissolve when their light disappears.

Behind her, Jo scooches closer and wraps her in an embrace. Anna leans back, and Jo rests her head on Anna's shoulder.

“I love you,” she says, and as the words leave her mouth the biggest meteor of all blazes through the sky.

To Anna, it almost sounds like a wish.


End file.
